Faded Dreams
by Yuri no Kimi
Summary: You're finaly back..." He sighed softly. "My love " And she gasped in surprise. Down, down the rabbit hole...and into Wonderland.  NXM HXR


**Hello everyone! **

**I'm back with a new story! :D (I know I haven't updated my other story, but I'll try to update it soon...I promise!)**

**Anyway, this story is kinda a sightly my own version of Alice in Wonderland. I just LOVE that story~ **

**So...I hope you like this story.. **

**Please review at the end :D**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date. No time to say hello. Goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" - White Rabbit<em>

"Mikan...dear Mikan~ It is nice to have you here" That sweet, twisted voice echoed around the dark and cold room.

"Let me go!"

A girl sat against the wall, struggling against the chains that held her tight. Her brunette hair flew down her shoulder, and her hazel eyes glared at her captor.

"No...no can do dear" The Red Queen chuckled, as she stood right in front of the girl, a bloody sword held tightly on her right hand.

"He will be mine you see..." The Queen smiled. Her red lips curved upwards, and her dull brown eyes blazed in anger.

"He was supposed to be mine!" She screamed, though it sounded more like a snarl. "You have no right to take him!" She glared at Mikan, like a snake looking at its prey.

"He **will** hate you" Mikan spat out, emphasising on the word 'will'.

"So?" The Queen raised her eyebrow. "Hate can turn into love my dear..."

The Queen paced around the room. Her heels were making a 'click click' sound on the wooden floor. Both fell quiet, the sound of their breathing filled the quiet, eerie room.

"NO! He loves me!"

The Red Queen froze on her track as she heard the girl's sudden outburst. She twirled around to face Mikan, and her dress followed her movement gracefully.

And yet, she was anything but graceful.

"Don't you dare say that again" The Queen hissed.

Tired of playing games, the Queen lifted her sword, and held it above Mikan's chest.

" I HATE you" Mikan growled out. Even though she realised her time is about to end, her eyes held no fear. Only fury and a tint of sadness.

"As I you"

The Queen shove the sword through Mikan's chest. Mikan gasped, as it pierced just an inch away from her heart. She knew, that she only had a few minutes left in this world.

"Goodbye Mikan~" The Red Queen laughed loudly as she exited the room. Further and further away, until the sound disappeared all together.

She had left the dying girl by herself for her last moments, and Mikan was slightly thankful to that.

Finally, tears began to run down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly, as her heart and breathing slowed. They were not tears for the pain she felt from the sword- they were tears from the pain she felt for realising that she would leave her love all by himself.

"I'm sorry Natsume..."

As her lover's name slipped through her lips, Mikan's hazel eyes closed slowly. Her milk white skin paled, and her hand fell limp to the ground.

When _**he**_ came, she was already gone from this world.

* * *

><p><strong>100 years later<strong>

"Mikan!" A young lady sighed as she spotted her little sister lying underneath a sakura tree, reading yet another book. The girl, barely at the tender age of 17 doesn't act like a normal lady of a high society. The young lady's white kimono swept the grass, as she waked towards the said girl.

"Mikan..." She sighed again.

"Mother has been looking for you"

This girl- Mikan Yukihara is her name- is the youngest child of the Yukihara family. Their family was an important one in their society. Almost like the royalties, though not quite. But Mikan, she had never liked being what she's supposed to be like- a gentle, graceful lady. She loves adventures, loathes those long, heavy kimonos and prefer to wear boyish clothes. It was not appropriate in their society for girls to act like that, but she could care less. It is her life, she could act however she wants to be.

"I just talked to her before sister" Mikan answered, not once taking her eyes off the book.

"Yes indeed you have..." the lady paused. "5 hours ago!" She raised her hand in annoyance. "You were supposed to meet your future fiancee today~"

Mikan growled under her breath at the word 'fiancee'. Her parents had always been deciding what her life is like- though she disobeys them anyway- including her life. She had long wished that one day, she would be free to do whatever she wants and love whoever she wants. Not just some random guy who only wants her for her wealth.

"I already told Mother that I do not want to marry" Mikan pouted.

"But you're already 17 years old! The perfect age to marry" Her sister argued.

"I said NO!" For the first time Mikan looked up from her book, and met her sister's blue eyes.

"Fine" Her sister admitted defeat. There was no way she could convince her little sister right now. Hopefully, their parents would have better luck.

"You better come to dinner at least" Mikan's sister turned, and walked back towards the house.

"And change into a proper kimono" She added, giving a annoyed glance at Mikan's yukata, before she disappeared from view.

"You wish" Mikan pouted. "It's good enough I'm wearing a yukata for a change" she whispered to herself. She closed her book and put it down besides her. Then, she leaned back on the tree.

The sky was blue, the wind was blowing gently, and it was so...peacefu. Mikan loved the moment. She was about to fell asleep when a rustle caught her attention.

"What was that?" she asked to herself.

There was a rustle again and it was from the bushes behind her. Mikan jumped in surprise and backed away.

"Who's there?" She asked, her voice strong and firm. The rustling went on, till someone appeared from the bushes and ran away towards the other direction.

"What the..." Mikan stopped, stunned.

It was a young man preferably around her age, wearing bunny ears and frilly clothing, all the while muttering-

"I'm late, I'm late! Oh the Mad Hatter will have my head. I'm late! I'm late!" - while grasping a golden watch.

"Wait!" Mikan yelled out. She stared at the bunny man, while she tried to decide whether she should follow him or not. Her parents would obviously be not pleased to find her gone again, but she really wants to know who and where that man is going. Curiousity got the better of her, and she took off running after him just before he disappeared.

"Mr Rabbit!" Inside her mind she wondered if it was really his name or not. It seemed like it, seeing that he is a rabbit somewhat.

"Mr Rabbit!" Again Mikan called out. But, the young man does not seem to have heard her, as he kept on running with haste.

"Ugh!" Mikan pulled the bottom of her black yukata higher, to make it easier for her to run. Out of all the days she chose towear a yukata, why must it be today.

_At least it's not a kimono _her mind said to her.

The two of them had past about half of the huge garden her parents own, running right and left, and left and right, and right again. Mikan could see in a distance, a huge Sakura tree in full blossom standing in all its glory.

The rabbit man seemed to have sped faster as the tree came closer. So fast that Mikan was sure that he would probably crash to the tree.

And just before she had the chance to stop him, he disappeared from her view.

"Mr Rabbit?"

Now that she was also close to the tree, Mikan could see a huge hole on the side of the tree, like those rabbit holes she had seen before.

_Is it possible that the man had gone down there? _Mikan thought. It seemed big enough to fit a person.

"Mr Rabbit~" Mikan crouched at the edge of the hole, trying to spot the young man somewhere inside the hole.

But all that she could see, was plain darkness.

"Mr Rabbit!" Mikan's head was at the hole's entrance, calling out. She crouched lower and lower, just before she lost her footing and fell.

_Down down the rabbit hole..._

"Aaahhhh!" Mikan screamed. Everything around her spin, and her nose was filled with sakuras scent. Everything kept spinning and spinning...

"Umph!" Mikan groaned as she hit the gorund.

"Where am I...?" Mikan rubbed her sore back as she slowly stood up and took in her surroundings. Everything around her were so...different.

The trees had eyes and mouths, the sky was bloody red and she could hear the animals talking to each other.

"What the..." Mikan was rooted to the ground in shock when someone called her name.

"Mikan?"

Suprised, she turned around, and saw a guy around his age with cat ears, paws, and tails. He had messy raven hair and dark, bloody crimson eyes. Those eyes sent shivers down her spine as she felt that they were staring right at her soul.

_What the? Does everyone always cosplay around here? First that bunny man, and now him...,_ Mikan thought to herself.

"Yes?" She answered, unsurely.

"Mikan? Is that you?" His voice was laced with happiness, surprise, and relief.

_What? Does he know me or something? Who is he?_

"It is you!"

Mikan's eyes widened as she was in his embrace in a flash, too astonished to move.

"Finally..." He whispered against her ear. Mikan's head was spinning again, his voice was so...beautiful and soothing that it made her sleepy.

At that moment, she could care less whether she knew this man or not. Besides, this is only a dream, there is no way all this could be real- were Mikan's exact thoughts at that moment.

Well, at least unti he said something surprising...

"You're finally back..." He sighed softly. "My love..." And Mikan felt that her heart had stopped beating.

_and into wonderland._

* * *

><p><strong>So...how is it? Is it bad? Good? <strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Thank you for reading~ ^_^**


End file.
